Taking our Time
by Anbis
Summary: 3 Girls2 Time periods1 necklacea ride of their livesPairings: KWOCSB.....SWOCRL.....AWOC...maybe not, her older sisters are FAR too overprotected!


Story title: Taking our time

Chapter title: You've gotta to be kidding me!

Disclaimer: Want it. Read it. Don't own it!

A/N: Hiya all, me and two other friends for school have decided to get together and write a fanfic. Hope you can review and tell me how I'm doing its my first fic.

Written by: Keira

Keira, Savaria and Aaralyn sat in a pensive silence not making a sound but were listening to everything around them. They were sat under a tree in the countryside. They had been staying with their cousins for a while now but today had wanted some alone time.

They had come to stay at the Weasley's after the school had finished for the year. They had to stay with the Weasley's because they were the only family they really had. Her mother had died in childbirth ten years ago and her father had never been the same afterwards. He had started to drink. But now he was gone too. He had died last year four weeks before they were due to go back to Hogwarts. Death eaters had stormed the house shouting for their father. Keira had acted quickly managing to hide herself and her sisters in a wardrobe before the death eaters discovered them. They had hidden in a wardrobe for what had seemed for hours waiting for a sign that it was safe, and then they heard two familiar voices. They warily left the confines of the wardrobe and were pulled into a bone crushing hug by a vaguely familiar red headed woman.

"Hello Aunty Molly." Keira had replied trying to breath.

"You can let go." Savaria had added. But it was then that Molly Weasley released them and then had told them vaguely what had happened leaving out some details feeling that they weren't old enough to deal with them yet. But she had revealed that their father had been a death eater and had wanted out. But Voldemort did not like betrayers and had sent his death eaters to kill him.

It was a year today that their father had died and although he hadn't been the greatest dad in the world they still loved and mourned for him just as they did their mother. The silence was broken by a voice yelling for them.

"Keira, Savaria, Aaralyn! Come on its time to go!" The voice of Molly Weasley yelled.

The three got up and ran up to the house knowing better than to dawdle. As they entered the kitchen Molly examined their clothing. She first looked at Aaralyn the youngest of the three. Her long black hair hung way below her shoulder and was tucked behind her ear. Her light blue eyes looked up to Molly with a mixture of anticipation and sorrow. Aaralyn was wearing light blue jeans that almost matched her eyes and flared out at the bottom. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said "_I may look cute now…_" On the front but on the back it said "_But without my chocolate… Be afraid…very afraid._" Molly smiled down at her fondly. She then looked to Savaria who was stood there waiting patiently.

Savaria's light hazel eyes glinted in sadness as she smiled slightly as Molly inspected her form. Her dark brown hair framed her face and stopped below her shoulders, like her sister her hair was tucked behind one of her ears. She wore a pair of worn-black jeans that hugged her figure nicely and a plain forest green t-shirt with a black jacket. She was nervously playing with the black hair band around her right wrist as Molly's eyes scanned her. The older woman smiled motherly and Savaria sighed in relief. Molly turned to inspect the oldest sister Keira.

Keira stood before Molly smirking cheekily twiddling one of her blonde bangs around her finger. She had waist long blonde hair that had black and dark purple highlights. Her violet eyes twinkled with mischief. The twinkle was almost identical to the ones Fred and George had. She was wearing black jeans that flared out and covered her feet and a black V neck t-shirt that said, "_If its shiny… I'm yours_." In silver glittery writing. Molly frowned at Keira.

"I really do wish you would keep your hair and eyes how they normally are you and Savaria are almost identical that way." Molly said smiling fondly.

Keira rolled her eyes. "I like it this way. Besides if I can change my appearance why shouldn't I?" She asked grinning, Molly tutted realizing she wasn't going to get her way.

"We should get going now." Molly said noticing the time.

The three girls nodded in agreement and with that they of them set off. They were going to visit their father's grave and lay down flowers. Aaralyn placed down a reef on white lilies upon the mossy mound above the grave sniffling slightly. Savaria just looked at the grave remembering her and almost forgetting the bad things, she had forgiven him for those things because she knew that there was no point hating someone who didn't mean to hurt you. But Keira hadn't forgiven her father as the other two had. Sure she was the one who had probably suffered least by his hand but she hated how she had been powerless to stop him. She felt his anger and their pain every single time he had done it. Sometimes her power to read peoples feelings felt more like a curse as you felt their pain and just stood there helpless. It wasn't that Keira couldn't forgive her father but was the fact that she couldn't forgive herself. She looked to Molly signaling she was ready to leave. Molly nodded

"Well I think we better be going we have dinner to cook don't we?" Molly announced, knowing that this was hard for them. Aaralyn got up and grabbed Keira's and Savaria's hand and they went back to The Burrow. When they arrived back at The Burrow they were almost knocked over by two red things that zoomed past them.

"Hmmm…. I wonder why they are running now. I mean normally they are running into their room not away from it…" Keira said slightly puzzled.

"FRED AND GEORGE WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Molly yelled at her sons.

"Aunt Molly… When do you think Bill will get back? I mean it's like a day before their wedding." Savaria asked. But was shocked when the answer had come from behind her.

"Well Cus' I would have to say right about now." She turned around to see Bill standing behind her having just come out from the fireplace smiling wolfishly at her. Savaria hugged Bill who chuckled. Molly smiled and went to go cook dinner Aaralyn followed hoping she could help.

"I guess someone missed me." He said ruffling her hair affectionately. Savaria rolled her eyes and let go of him and grinned.

"So where's the soon be missus?" She asked and Bill smiled in response.

"O she's staying at a friend's… Can you believe I'm getting married tomorrow?" He asked a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Of course I can. It was about time you settled down…" Savaria said, "Aren't I right Keira?" She asked turning to ask Keira but she was no longer there. Savaria rolled her eyes knowing she had probably gone to help Fred and George with their mischief. Bill and Savaria walked to the living room talking about the wedding and old times.

Keira was indeed with Fred and George. They were locked in the garden shed gathered around a cauldron. "Is it supposed to be bubbling like that?" Keira asked looking at the potion worriedly.

"Dunno." Said Fred grinning

"You don't know?" She asked a bit hysterically giving another frightful glance at the bubbling potion. She sighed, "You don't even know what your making do you?" she questioned frantically.

"Have faith Cus'." Fred replied

"We haven't failed you before have we?" George put in.

Keira opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when a bubble popped and the purple slime from the potion went straight into her mouth. A surprised look crossed her face as she swallowed it.

"It's not bad." She said still slightly surprised that the mixture wasn't some sort of poison and then she remembered a discussion about a new joke sweet.

"Is that mixture meant to be for those calming candies you were talking about the other day?" She asked. The boys shook their heads and sent amused glances at each other. Steam started to leak from her ears.

"Those Kewi my dear would be our mixture for our Dragon Droplets." George said smirking. Keira made the mistake of opening her mouth to ask something again. A fireball flew from her mouth and the twins quickly ducked just missing the flames. The ball of fire zoomed towards the door. But unfortunately for Percy the door was open. The fireball traveled towards him almost in slow motion. He was too shocked to react and just stood there as it hit him. When the fireball had turned into smoke and drifted away they could see Percy's face again he was still stood their totally stunned. Keira bit her lip trying not to laugh as she saw Percy's glasses blackened and the lenses totally fogged up, his hair was in smoking clumps and his tie was still emitting smoke. Fred and George didn't try to hold their laughter as Percy stormed off angrily although the statement of his rage was dampened by his smoking appearance.

After Percy had gone from sight George and Fred seemed to get a hold of himself and said. "I think we need to turn the temperature down in the mixture…"

Keira shook her head still looking out the door "I think before you do that we should run." She said pointing out into the garden where a furious looking Molly Weasley was heading straight towards them.

The three of them looked at each other frantically knowing how bad Molly's temper could be. Fred then quickly opened up a trap door and jumped down it, George following. Keira shrugged thinking that this would be the only way to avoid going deaf because of Mrs. Weasley's great temper. She noticed there was a ladder she climbed down it making sure to shut the trap door on her way down. She looked down to see the tiny cavern that was under the shed.

"Whoa…. How long has this been here?" Keira asked surprised at the fact that this place even existed.

"Hmm about two years… we decided we needed an escape route and a secret tunnel so we could avoid mum when something went wrong and she found out." Fred said grinning proudly.

"So where does the other tunnel up lead to?" Keira curiously asked.

"Our room of course." Replied Fred. Keira nodded 'that certainly explains a few things.' She thought to herself.

The three climbed up the other ladder and into Fred and George's room. Keira looked around noting that the walls were slightly singed and a cauldron lay upturned on the floor leaving a sticky black ooze leaking out of it.

"So this is why you were running away from your room…" She said thoughtfully. The three sat there enjoying themselves talking about the prank items Fred and George were planning to make and sell.

After an hour or so there was a knock on the door and Molly poked her head through the door seemingly not noticing the scorch marks on the walls but looking at Keira. "Keira I need you to come with me and help me with the wedding."

Keira nodded rolling her eyes and got up. She followed Molly into the living room. "You've gotta to be kidding me!"


End file.
